1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to an improvement in theft-deterrent devices of the type that includes a pin-clutch mechanism. The current invention is further directed to an improvement in a pin-clutch mechanism of the type in which the pin is released from the clutch mechanism in response to application of a magnetic field.
Theft-deterrent devices are attached to articles, such as merchandise, for deterring the theft of such articles. Theft-deterrent devices of the type that function electronically to produce an alarm if an article to which the device is attached is removed from monitored premises without the device first being removed from the article are known. Typically, the theft-deterrent device includes means for attaching the device to the article with the attaching means being embodied in two components that are adapted to be locked together on opposite sides of a portion of the article to prevent unauthorized removal of the device from the article. A typical attaching means includes a pin and means embodied in the other component for receiving and clutching the pin. The device is attached to the protected article by passing the pin through a portion of the article and into the clutch of the other component.
A disadvantage of such typical theft-deterrent devices is that they often utilize a large and heavy spring within the component for clutching the pin. Use of such a large and heavy spring requires the pin-clutching component of the theft-deterrent device to be unduly large and often bulky which can interfere with a customer's ability to properly examine merchandise for purchase. Also, due to the weight and size of such theft-deterrent devices, use of such devices on finer fabrics or relatively light-weight fabrics is often impractical. A theft-deterrent device which eliminates the use of such a large and heavy spring would eliminate these disadvantages. Another disadvantage of such typical theft-deterrent devices is that they are not intended for one-time use. A one-time use theft-deterrent device may be preferred to more effectively control inventory of such a device prior to and after it is applied to merchandise. Such a one-time use device enables a user to more effectively determine the location, e.g., store location, where the device is applied to merchandise; the time at which the device is applied; and the disposition of the device after it has been removed from the merchandise. A theft-deterrent device that is truly intended for such one-time use such as that described herein, i.e., a device that is rendered inoperable once removed from the merchandise, provides these advantages. The theft-deterrent device of the present invention includes embodiments which overcome the disadvantages set forth above.
2. Description of Related Art
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.